What's This?
by TransitioningPrince
Summary: Yamaguchi finds something Tsukishima's been hiding.


In his defense, he'd gotten it before high school had started. He didn't ever suspect it'd turn out like this, with his back pressed against the wall in the Karasuno gym locker room during one of their mandated practices. Yamaguchi was pinning him against said obstacle. _Yamaguchi._ This was almost embarrassing for him.

It was about ten minutes prior to the situation that he was revealed.

"Tsukishima! You're up!" It was the coach calling, the third year setter tossing to him, Yamaguchi had just went and was cheering him on from across the gym. So he went for it. Just as he jumped, his body forming in a way to be able to bit the toss over the net, his shirt was ridding up. Cool air met the curved barbell through his skin and made him almost shudder at feeling a pair of eyes on his stomach.

He knew then that he was utterly screwed and that there was no hope in getting out of this.

Just as he landed, an arm instantly grabbed his - rather roughly might he add - and pulled him off to the locker room where his shirt was forced up. "What is _this?_ " Yamaguchi demanded. Yep, screwed.

He decided to try to play dumb. "An abdomen? Didn't you take health?"

Yamaguchi clearly wasn't satisfied with the answer by how he rolled his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "Yes... But what is that bar doing _in your skin? When did you get this?"_ This time, he knew he'd fucked up.

"It's... It's a belly piercing. I got it just before coming into high school." He mumbled. Tsukishima actually _mumbled_ and it wasn't to say something under his breath. He just knew he couldn't get out of it so his move... submissive side was coming out.

The shorter's response was almost delayed a second, but Tsukishima saw something cross Yamaguchi's features that didn't look completely disappointed is displeased. It actually looked somewhat grateful and excited. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

Tsukishima couldn't respond before something warm was pressed against his stomach. It was also somewhat.. Wet?

It was then that he noticed the other wasn't at eye level with him anymore and was rather on his knees _licking his stomach_. The blond couldn't contain a shudder that vibrated through his body, causing his face to flush a bit as the sensation to his stomach only intensified. Yamaguchi's tongue moved in ways that had Tsukishima making rather embarrassing noises, in and around his navel, rolling the metal ball around his tongue and sucking it between his teeth, licking all along the exposed part of the curved barbell.

It was _exciting_.

The sensation alone was creating a hot, thick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Yamaguchi's warm, somewhat musky breath was blowing against the saliva coating his navel and nearing his pubis bone. The same feeling from before was coming back, of someone watching Tsukishima. It was Yamaguchi. He was looking up through his fringe and eyelashes, his flushed cheeks far too obvious behind his dark hair. The look in his eyes... Arousal?

His questions were answered as Yamaguchi rose to his feet, pressing his lips against Tsukishima's. This was happening. Yamaguchi was just _licking_ his stomach and is now kissing him over a piercing. It was truly amazing. This boy had him all flustered and drowning in his own want, but he always came off as so.. so _innocent._ What happened to that? The Yamaguchi Tadashi that would cower behind him in middle school and clung by his side like a dog?

Well, Tsukishima didn't mind change once in a while.

Before he knew it, both of them were without their shirts and him without his shorts. Yamaguchi was working off his boxers in no time and both were far too obviously turned on. Oh boy, just how embarrassing would it be if someone walked in now? Absolutely no explanation for this whatsoever and half naked.

Tsukishima hissed as cool air came in contact with his stiff member, beads of precum already leaking from the slit as it was revealed to Yamaguchi. The shorter almost smirked at the sight, giving it a painfully slow stroke before returning to stripping them, finally removing his shorts and underwear. This was going far too slowly for either of their liking.

Right when Tsukishima was about to change their positions, assuming he'd be the one topping for all the obvious reasons, when Yamaguchi basically forced him to turn around and pressed him up against the cool wall of the room. He had to protest against it, but no words would come out, only an embarrassingly aroused noise when Yamaguchi crouched behind him and spread his cheeks to start the preparations. The submissiveness was taking a real hit on his ego because of this, but, at that moment, neither could really complain now that Tsukishima was in the process of being stretched. One finger, two, then empty as he felt Yamaguchi nudge against his entrance.

"I did the best I could to prepare you but.. This'll hurt nonetheless." Yamaguchi warned briefly before starting to ease his arousal past the tight ring of muscle, settling in as far as his southern appendages would allow him to as Tsukishima took deep breaths, a few tears pricking his eyes from the stretch. They definitely wouldn't be able to explain this to their senpais.

After a few moments, Yamaguchi was rocking his hips against Tsukishima's, his fingers gripping at his hips. The blond was a mess, his glasses heat fogged and face flushed, beads of sweat rolling down his nape, and legs weak beneath him as the shorter's pace increased gradually, soon turning into skin slapping against skin at a consistent rate and nothing but the smell of sweat and sex filling the air.

It wasn't long after that that they were releasing. First was Tsukishima, the cum landing against the wall with a loud, muffled moan. Next was Yamaguchi against Tsukishima's thigh with a grunt, immediately starting to clean Tsukishima up.

"Anything else I don't know about?" Was the first thing said afterwards.

"No." Came Tsukishima's lie.

He just wouldn't learn.


End file.
